To Have a Family
by Naruto The ANBU Fox
Summary: What would happen if Hiruzen performed the Reaper death seal instead of Minato? And what is up with Danzo?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer! I do not Own Naruto nor will I ever. Chapter 1

"Kushina. I'm here to take you to the battlefield. Hiruzen and I have a battle plan. There is no time to explain so I ask that you just trust me."

"Of course sweetie" Kushina said weakly. Minato picked her up and then teleported to Naruto.

"Lay by our son." She did so.

"Now Hiruzen!"

"Tell my grandson when I have one that I love him."

"You got it old man."

"Reaper Death Seal!" Hiruzen started by separating the Nine Tails' chakra. Once it was in a yin half and a yang half, he sent the Yin half into Kushina and the Yang half into Naruto. After it was completed, Hiruzen's soul was devoured by the Shinigami and he fell over dead.

"Kakashi. Take Hiruzen to Asuma. I'm taking Naruto and Kushina home so we can enjoy our first night as a family as much as possible considering tonight's events."

"Yes Sensei." Kakashi did as instructed and Minato took his family home. Minato would find out in the morning the after effects of adrenaline. He would feel all of the emotions that didn't faze him and all the pain in the morning.

**One Month Later…**

"I motion we keep the fact that I have a wife and a son a secret. Do I have someone to second my motion?" Minato asked as he addressed the council.

"I second the motion." Hiashi Hyūga stated.

"All in favor say I." 9 people stated they were in favor.

"All Opposed?" The only person, if you can call him that, who was opposed was everyone's favorite villain that is evil just in the name of being evil, Danzō Shimura.

"The motion is carried. And before you say anything Danzō, you are not fucking weaponizing my son. Any attempts to take my son and make him a weapon will end up with you disappearing mysteriously. And with there not being a body, they won't be able to prove your dead. Am I understood?" He only shook his head in an affirmative action.

"Good. I want my family to be kept secret for now. Meeting adjourned."

**Danzō's House, One Hour Later…**

"If I can't weaponized him, I can do something with him and that damned Uchiha Clan in a few years. I'll teach them all to deny me what I want…"

**Hyūga Main Branch House, Five Years Later…**

"Hiashi, I wish to arrange something with you."

"Minato, I would help you in any way possible. I owe it to you for putting up with me as a teammate all those years ago."

"Good. I would like to set it up to where Naruto and Hinata can get married when they are of age if they want to but they don't have to if they don't want to. Hinata seems to be the only person outside of me and Kushina that Naruto seems to trust and likewise with Hinata, it seems Naruto is the only person she trusts outside you, her mother, her uncle, and Neji."

"I agree and like the idea Minato. I observed it as well. I actually felt you would bring this up in a conversation so I prepared a scroll. All you have to do is sign it to make it binding and then the clan council won't be able to say shit about it."

"Can Kushina sign it for me instead? Remember, Naruto is still a well-kept secret."

"I think that will work just fine."

"Good. I'll be right back." Minato teleported out of the room and when he reappeared, he was with Kushina. He explained the deal to her and then had her sign it to make it binding. Maybe Naruto's life wouldn't be as difficult as previously thought.

**Two Years Later…**

"Tonight is the night. All root except for my two Elite guard, you storm the Uchiha Compound. I'll take care of the other part of my plan. Move out!"

**The Uchiha Compound…**

"We go in, murder them all, them come back out. Got it?"

"Roger." All 50 soldiers called. They ran into the Uchiha Compound and the sight that greeted them would scare Orochimaru shitless. There standing in front of them were the Fourth Hokage, Kushina Uzumaki, The entirety of the Uchiha Clan, and the heads of Nara, Aburame, Hyūga, Yamanaka, Akimichi, and Inuzuka clans. Minato was the first to speak.

"You will not be eliminating my teammate's clan on my watch. You can run or you can fight. Choose wisely." It didn't take a rocket scientist to make the decision made by the Root soldiers. They all had one thing on their minds. 'I need to get the fuck out of here!'

**Back at Minato's House…**

"Minato, Naruto is missing. All I could find was a letter addressed to you. Minato read the letter and grew enraged.

"I'll be back." He put on his robe and flashed away…

**A/N: Decided to try a legitimate cliff hanger. Hope you enjoyed and thank you for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Is everything ready for that pathetic excuse for a Hokage?"

"Yes Lord Danzō. Everything is set."

"Good. Now we-" Suddenly there was a yellow flash and Danzō had a kunai held at his throat.

"You have five seconds to give me back my son before I kill you." Minato whispered into Danzō's ear so that the only one who could hear him was Danzō.

"You should pay more attention to your surroundings. I'm taking your son to the Akatsuki as payment for me to be accepted into their organization. And I am only a clone. Good luck tracking me."

"I hoped wouldn't have to use this." Minato suddenly went through over thirty hand signs and vanished to reappear next to the real Danzō and someone in a mask.

"Give me my son Danzō!" Minato forcefully ordered

"Actually your son now belongs to me." The man with the mask said.

"You must be the man pulling the puppet strings of the Akatsuki then. Well I regret to inform you that you will not be lying a finger on my son." Minato disappeared and reappeared next to Danzō and took his son and used a seal to transport him to his bed.

"Good luck getting him now. I have every clan head in the village guarding my house."

"You will pay for taking away my Jinchuriki. I needed him for my plans."

"And what plans are those?"

"None of your concern. Not that it would matter anyway because now you are going to die."

"You tried this back when you unleashed the nine tails on my village and it failed. You know you cannot beat me. So are you still willing to try?"

"You may have won this battle, but you won't win this war. I'll be back. And when I do no amount of skill or power can save you."

"Take your threat and shove it up your ass. You come near my son again and I will not hesitate to end you. And Danzō, I know you killed 5 Uchiha and took their sharingan. You really think that you could have pulled one over on me? And by the way, that eye you have is not Shisui's. That is the eye of one of your dead Root ANBU. You were put under a Genjutsu when you attacked Shisui and you attacked one of your subordinates and took his eye. Shisui will do our village well unlike you. Now get the hell out of here before I change my mind on killing you. Right now I don't feel like killing you 11 times." With that the two Akatsuki members vanished and Minato Teleported back to his house.

**Minato's House…**

Everyone was talking to Kushina and Hinata was checking up on Naruto when Minato flashed into the living room.

"Minato. Who was it?"

"Danzō. And he joined the Akatsuki. I only let him escape because I didn't feel like facing him 11 times."

"At least you saved Naruto."

"They said they will be back. Danzō was with the same person that attacked you and unsealed the nine tails back when you gave birth to Naruto. He said that when he comes back there will be nothing we can do to stop him."

"Minato, I know you. You won't let anyone hurt the village and especially Naruto."

"I hope so. I would never forgive myself if I filed my two sole sworn duties."

"Dad?"

"I see your finally awake Naruto."

"W-why are these people here? Are they here to hurt me too? I won't let them!" Naruto ran towards his room and slammed the door while locking it.

"Can I go check on him, Lady Kushina?"

"Yes Hinata. You are the only he will listen to. We know only you can find out what is wrong. And I also think that he likes you." Hinata suddenly erupted in a bright red blush.

"Thank you L-lady Kushina."

"It isn't a problem Hinata. And don't call me Lady Kushina. I'm friends with your mother. Just call me Aunty Kushina."

"Yes La-Aunty Kushina." Hinata ran down the hall to check on Naruto."

"I swear, if those two aren't together by the time they graduate the academy, I'm going to get involved."

"Let us hope that they get together before the deadline then."

"What did you say, Minato!"

"Nothing dear. Why don't we talk about what we are going to do about this new threat to Naruto's safety?"

"Good idea. Let's go talk in the kitchen."

"Alright." The two walked into the kitchen.

**Naruto's Room…**

"Go away." Naruto said.

"N-Naruto…Are you ok?" Hinata asked.

"Everyone is suffering because of me. The villagers ae right, I shouldn't be allowed to live."

"What makes you think that?"

"Danzō told me everything."

"And you are going to believe the person who just kidnapped you over me, your best friend?"

"What reason don't I have to believe him? The evidence is within the village. My dad has to even take time to watch over me so nothing happens, the third died for me to live, my mom almost died when I was born, the village was almost destroyed for the same reason. You going to tell me these aren't true?"

"Those events may have happened but how is it your fault?"

"Because my mom went into labor over me, the seal was weakened allowing the man in the mask to take her and extract the nine tails and caused all of these events."

"Naruto…We don't think it was your fault. Give me like two minutes."

**The Kitchen…**

"So you think this will work Minato?" Kushina asked

"Well with Naruto going to have a brother soon, we have to believe it will. If we don't, then that man will cause a repeat of seven years ago." Minato replied.

"Uhm Excuse me. Aunty Kushina, Uncle Minato. I-I found the problem."

"What is wrong, Hinata?" Kushina asked.

"A-apparently D-Danzō told N-Naruto that e-everything that happened because of the nine tails attack is his fault and Naruto won't believe me when I tell him it isn't his fault."

"Minato, we need to go talk to Naruto."

"Agreed." The three walked towards the blonde boy's room.

**Naruto's Room…**

"Naruto! Open this door! Now!"

"Go away. No one should be around me. I'm a monster."

"I'm going to kill Danzō…" Kushina muttered. She took her fist and slammed the door open. She walked over and sat on Naruto's bed and hugged him tightly.

"Why would you think that sweetie?" she said in a soothing voice.

"When I was with Danzō, he told me how everything that happened on the day I was born was because of me being born. And I have no reason to doubt it."

"That isn't true. Although the events were made possible because of your birth, they weren't your fault. The blame is all to be placed on the man in the mask."

"Y-You don't think I'm a monster?"

"Of course not. I, dad, and Hinata will always be here for you." Minato and Hinata both got in the hug to hug Naruto."

"Thank you guys."

"No problem sweetie. Now go to bed. Hinata is staying in the guest room. Her mother asked us to watch Hinata because she and Hiashi left tonight for a diplomatic mission and they won't be back for a week. I love you. Good night." She kissed him on the forehead.

"Night mom. Night Dad. Night Hinata."

"Night son" Minato said.

"Night Naruto." Hinata said. The other three left the room and Naruto dozed off…


End file.
